1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic damper device, more particularly to a hydraulic damper device for retarding movement of a movable member, such as a door or a drawer toward a stationary member, such as a framework or a furniture article.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hydraulic damper device, which is provided for connecting a movable member, such as a door or a drawer, to a stationary member, such as a framework, generally includes a cylinder with a liquid-receiving chamber, and a piston movably disposed in the liquid-receiving chamber. When the movable member is moved toward the stationary member, the piston is moved to urge flowing of the liquid in the liquid-receiving chamber to generate an increased liquid pressure, thereby retarding the movement of the piston to reduce an impact to the stationary member. In such a damper device, a damping force generated as a result of the flowing of the liquid is not regulated so that excess liquid pressure is generated in the final stage of the retarding movement of the piston, which may result in liquid leakage of the cylinder while exerting an impact on an end wall of the cylinder, thereby making noise.